Mentez-moi encore
by A French Lady
Summary: Peu importe la véracité de nos propos tant que notre voix ne tremble pas.


Voici un petit one-shot qui traînait depuis Avril, je l'ai enfin fini ! Il peut paraître un peu original, j'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Merci de prendre le temps de me lire. L'oeuvre de George R. R. Martin ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 _Depuis le commencement, je sais qu'il me ment. Depuis notre rencontre. Ses mots sont un doux poison que je bois sans retenu. Il a le goût du pouvoir, de l'ambition, du désir. Le désir de tout obtenir, et de tout posséder. Y compris ma personne._

\- Alors, où allons-nous ? Vers un endroit de toute confiance ?  
\- Vers une terre si loin d'ici, que même Cersei Lannister ne peut vous y atteindre.

À l'entente de ce nom, un frisson d'effroi la paralysa. Son corps tout entier se crispa. Elle baissa les yeux, fixant les mains gantées de Petyr.

\- N'ayez crainte, Sansa.

D'un geste rassurant, il posa une de ses mains sur celles de la jeune lady. Il ne permettrait jamais à la catin de Port-Réal de poser ses griffes acérées sur sa tendre reine du nord. 

_Lorsque je lui tourne le dos, je sens son regard perçant parcourir mon échine et s'attarder sur mes reins._

Sansa se tenait au centre de sa chambre, elle faisait face à la fenêtre. Les mains liées, elle attendait la venue de Lord Baelish. Ce dernier avait sollicité une entrevue privée durant le déjeuner. Que désirait-il ? Cette question ne cessait de la tourmenter.

Un coup sur la porte la fit sursauter. La jeune femme se retourna promptement, et lissa les plis de sa robe. La poignée de porte pivota. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme vêtu d'une longue tunique sombre, le col orné d'une broche représentant un oiseau moqueur, la taille marquée par une ceinture faite d'or. Il clôt la porte. Durant un instant qui lui sembla durer des heures, il la fixa sans dire mot. Avait-elle mal agit ?

\- Ramsay est déjà fou de vous.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux, appréhendant le moment où elle croiserait ceux de Petyr.

\- Si l'armée de Stannis Barathéon échoue, alors vous épouserez ce garçon, Ramsay, et vous le ferez vôtre.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment faire cela.  
\- Bien sûr que vous le savez.

Gênée, elle lui fit volte-face, triturant ses mains d'un air préoccupé. Elle ne pourrait charmer un homme pour qui elle ne ressentait aucune affection.

\- Ma Lady. Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. Vous voici dans une position délicate où je ne peux guère vous aider.

Le Lord du Val se trouvait à présent à ses côtés.

\- Chaque femme détient en elle la clef de sa réussite. Tandis qu'il humait la délicieuse fragrance qui émanait de la chevelure de sa protégée, il saisit avec douceur les mains de cette dernière, et vint se positionner face à elle. Sansa, vous détenez en vous bien plus qu'une simple clef. Contrairement à une reine que vous avez jadis côtoyé, vous n'avez point besoin de vous dévêtir pour séduire. Votre candeur et votre beauté suffisent à faire tomber vos prétendants.  
\- Lord Baelish... Elle détourna le regard, rougissante.  
\- Petyr. Ne l'oubliez pas. Il lui sourit.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Une main vint tendrement caresser le menton de la jeune femme, avant de flatter sa joue rosit par la timidité. C'est alors qu'il scella leurs lèvres. Le Lord l'embrassait avec délicatesse, craignant de l'effrayer. Elle était encore jeune, et innocente. Alors qu'il s'évertuait à garder sa contenance, il vit la main de Sansa, hésitante, effleurer son torse. Il l'a prit avec finesse et la déposa dessus. La lady fût, en premier lieu, embarrassée, avant que sa main saisisse instinctivement la tunique de Petyr. Sa contenance vola en éclat. Ses bras encerclèrent le buste de la jeune femme, et la pressèrent contre lui. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus ardent. Elle y répondait malgré tout. Elle essayait de suivre la cadence. Elle le rendait fou.

Il la rendait folle. Plus rien n'était limpide. Plus rien ne comptait à part cet instant. À part ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains sur sa taille, son corps contre le sien. Elle se sentait brûler. Il l'apaisait tout en l'attisant. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti pareille sensation. Enivrée par l'amour, Sansa enlaça le cou de Petyr de ses bras frêles. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que la passion finisse par céder sa place à la tendresse. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre, silencieux. Ce fût le Lord du Val qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Vous aurez ce garçon. Il se détacha de leur étreinte, afin de pouvoir observer son visage. Je n'en doute pas.

La lady lia à nouveau ses mains, et détourna les yeux.

\- Et si... Je ne souhaite pas le faire mien ? Répondit-elle, d'une voix hésitante. Et si je ne désire pas cet homme ? Avec crainte, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.  
\- Il y a bien des choses que nous faisons, sans pour autant les désirer. Croyez-vous que je désirais votre tante ? Si je ne l'avais pas embrassé, si je ne l'avais pas fait crier durant notre nuit de noces, n'aurait-elle pas suspecté mes véritables intentions ? Serions-nous encore de ce monde ? Auriez-vous la possibilité de regagner Winterfell ? Sansa. Il saisit ses épaules. Rien ne vous empêchera de vous débarrassez de cet homme si vous parvenez à vos fins. Mais pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de lui. 

_Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque_ _suscite en moi des désirs inavouables._ _Peut-être ne suis-je pas aussi sage que je ne le parais._

La nuit venait de tomber. Assise sur son lit, la jeune femme se brossait les cheveux. Elle se remémorait les paroles de Petyr. Après tout, que représentait le sacrifice de sa première nuit et de celles à venir, face à la demeure de son enfance ? Elle avait trop pleurée, elle s'était trop cachée. Cela devait cesser. Lord Baelish l'avait tant aidé, et maintes fois sauvé. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'agir telle une enfant ingrate et immature. Toutefois, elle avait beau avoir grandi, Sansa restait jeune, et elle n'était pas encore prête à assumer, seule, sa propre vie. Tant que Petyr serait à ses côtés, elle se sentirait en sécurité.

Soudainement, sa brosse heurta le sol. Elle quitta précipitamment sa chambre, et traversa les longs couloirs qui la séparait de celle du Lord du Val. La Lady entra sans toquer, affolée par ses propres pensées qui ne cessaient de la tourmenter. Lorsqu'elle entra, la première chose qu'elle aperçu fut Petyr, la tunique entre ouverte, la regardant avec stupeur.

\- Sansa ?

Elle clôt derechef la porte. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains moites, son regard affolée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Il se rapprocha d'elle.  
\- Si je me marie à Ramsay, allez-vous partir ? Serez-vous autorisé à rester à mes côtés ? Sa voix était incertaine, effrayée.

Le Lord du Val, surprit, l'observa durant quelques instants, puis un sourire naquit sur son visage. Un sourire amusé.

\- Et si je n'y étais pas autorisé ?

Sansa plongea son regard dans celui de Petyr. Tandis qu'elle tentait vainement d'y déceler une quelconque réponse, il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

\- Que feriez-vous ?  
\- Je ne vous laisserais pas partir. lui répondit-elle aussi tôt.

Il croisa les mains.

\- De quelle manière justifieriez-vous votre caprice ?  
\- Je mentirais.

De sa main droite, le Lord du Val effleura une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- En serez-vous capable ?  
\- J'ai appris du meilleur.

Un léger rictus narquois peint sur les lèvres, elle posa sa main sur celle de Petyr. Elle était majestueuse, plus que sa mère ne l'a jamais été. Il prit doucement sa main, et la baisa affectueusement.

\- Cherchez-vous à me rendre fou de vous, Sansa ? Il la fixait de ses yeux clairs.

La lady baissa la tête.

\- … Ne l'êtes-vous déjà pas ? Le questionna-t-elle, d'un ton hésitant.

Avec tendresse, il saisit son visage entre ses mains, et la fit le regarder.

\- Vous connaissez la réponse.

Certes, elle connaissait la réponse. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque la jeune femme détourna le visage. Mais elle voulait l'entendre.

\- Je veux l'entendre.

À nouveau, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle le défiait du regard. Par les sept, elle le provoquait. Petyr esquissa un sourire, et flatta les pommettes de la jeune lady de ses pouces.

\- Entendre que vous êtes la femme à qui je pense nuit et jour ? Entendre que vous êtes celle qui occupe la moindre de mes pensées ? Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, caressant son cou, effleurant son buste. Entendre que vous êtes la seule femme que je désire aussi ardemment ? Il saisit doucement sa taille, puis se courba vers son oreille. Entendre que vous êtes la seule femme que j'aime ?

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Plus que tout. Elle voulait qu'il lui répète sans cesse, afin que ses paroles ne la quittent jamais. Elle s'endormirait au son de sa voix, elle se réveillerait bercer par son amour. Elle ne vivrait que de ses douces attentions, que de ses douces flatteries. Elle oublierait la douleur, la tristesse, le deuil. Elle oublierait qui elle était, pourquoi elle se tenait ici, à cause de qui. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient. Sansa était en proie aux émois de l'amour.

Le Lord du Val se délectait de la vue dont lui faisait grâce sa jeune Lady. Elle était si sensible. Il l'attira entre ses bras, dans une étreinte empreinte de tendresse, puis, tout en closant les paupières, il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre son front. Alors qu'il caressait affectueusement sa taille, il sentit la jeune femme se détacher de son étreinte. Elle cherchait son regard. Un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa ses pupilles d'un bleu profond. Délicatement, elle s'empara de son visage, s'attardant sur les courbes masculines de ce dernier. Elle traçait avec légèreté les contours de ses traits, appréciant la proximité intime qui les liait dès lors. Comme si ce fût leur première rencontre, elle le découvrait. Ses cheveux d'ébène lui rappelait le plumage d'un corbeau, ses mèches argentées la nuance du ciel un jour de pluie, quant-à ses yeux, ils semblaient vouloir l'attirer au plus profond des abysses. Son nez était droit, ses lèvres fines, sa barbe poivre et sel entretenue. De la pulpe de ses doigts, elle effleura la commissure de ses lèvres. Ces dernières attisaient son désir. Celui de laisser tomber le masque. Au diable les mœurs, et la bonne conduite. Au diable Ramsay Bolton. Elle le désirait plus que de raison.

Avec habilité, elle saisit la clé puis verrouilla la porte. Timidement, la lady ôta, une par une, les attaches de sa robe. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle dévoilait son corps, elle sentait son cœur cogner de plus en plus frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Une petite voix lui hurlait de cesser, de regagner sa chambre, d'attendre sagement le mariage et un époux digne de son titre. Elle ne voulait plus être sage. Elle ne voulait plus de son titre. Tout ce qu'elle désirait se tenait face à elle. Et cette fois-ci, elle l'obtiendrait. De même que toutes les autres fois à venir. Depuis l'âge de raison, ils n'avaient cessé de lui dicter sa conduite, de la façonner en une parfaite petite épouse exemplaire. Aujourd'hui, c'était avec un irrépressible désir de liberté qu'elle balayait toutes ces maximes. Celles de sa mère. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les vertueux en Westeros.

Sansa était à présent nue, ses vêtements gisant à ses pieds. L'assurance dont elle faisait preuve depuis quelques instants sembla soudainement s'ébranler lorsque les yeux de Petyr se mirent à parcourir sa nudité. Il la dévorait du regard. Chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée exacerbait la flamme de son désir. Certes, elle n'était pas la première femme nue qu'il voyait, en tant que propriétaire d'une maison close, il avait pu admirer tout ce que la nature avait eu le plaisir de lui procurer. Prétendre qu'il n'avait fait que les admirer serait un bien odieux mensonge, il lui était arrivé de consommer sa propre marchandise lorsque cette dernière était à son goût. Toutefois, le Lord du Val ne pouvait comparer sa Lady à une de ses catins. Elle ne sentait pas à outrance une fragrance superficielle. Elle frémissait d'appréhension, de peur devant l'inconnu. En dépit de son audacieux élan de courage, elle restait d'une exquise timidité. Ses joues avaient prises une teinte légèrement rosée. Son regard semblait vouloir fuir le sien. Tant bien que mal, elle s'abstenait de dissimuler les preuves de sa féminité.

\- Ma douce Lady, vous êtes magnifique... Murmura-t-il en flattant sa pommette rosit de son pouce. Regardez-moi.

La jeune femme obéit. Ils étaient si proches. Elle sentait s'abattre sur ses lèvres, la caresse de son souffle. Rapidement, ce fût sa bouche que Sansa sentit s'abattre contre la sienne, leurs souffles ne faisant désormais plus qu'un. Petyr lui offrait un baiser lent, langoureux, d'une remarquable dextérité. Tandis qu'il s'évertuait à rendre sa délicieuse compagne folle de luxure, il saisit délicatement la chevelure de cette dernière, et lui fit basculer la tête en arrière. Promptement, il abandonna ses lèvres, dans le but de partir à la conquête du fief de son cou. Il mena celle-ci avec une poigne de fer, suçotant, mordillant, léchant la délicate peau qui rougissait sous ses assauts. Sa victime frissonnait, soupirait, prise au dépourvue. Sa seconde main, quant-à elle, caressait avec douceur la poitrine de la Lady. Il emprisonna entre son index et son pouce un petit bourgeon de chair rose, et se mit à le faire rouler, arrachant à sa détentrice d'autres soupirs. Sortant victorieuses de leur conquête, les lèvres de Petyr ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre ses doigts, tétant à tour de rôle, avec avidité, les seins qui se présentèrent à eux. Sansa gémissait, ses mains pressant la tête de son amant contre elle. Toutes ces sensations lui faisaient perdre la raison. C'était bien au delà de tout ce qu'on avait pu lui raconter à propos de l'amour. Son intimité palpitait, fébrile.

Tandis que Petyr admirait avec concupiscence l'entrecuisse humide de la jeune femme, sa main se faufila sournoisement jusqu'à l'écrin secret de cette dernière, qu'il flatta longuement du bout des doigts. Contre toute attente, la Lady se mit sensuellement à onduler des hanches, murmurant son plaisir dans un gémissement lascif.

Dès lors, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus tempérer ses ardeurs. Son sexe était douloureusement tendu. Il n'aspirait qu'à une ambition, la faire sienne sur le champ. Le Lord du Val conduisit sa compagne jusque son lit. Une lueur d'appréhension, ainsi que de crainte, naquit dans les prunelles de Sansa. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle était allongée, prête à être sacrifiée sur l'autel du désir.

Étendu à ses côtés, Petyr l'affublait de mille et une caresse, baisait sa bouche de tendres baisers. Il n'allait pas la dévorer. On ne dévorait pas ce qu'on avait longuement convoité, on le savourait. Il ôta sa tunique, la laissant négligemment choir hors du lit, avant de presser son corps contre celui de son amante. Il s'empara sans vergogne de ses lèvres, dévorant fougueusement ces dernières, faisant geindre de complaisance leur propriétaire.

\- Petyr... Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Inconsciemment, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant accroître la pression sanguine dans leurs organes génitaux.

\- Ma Lady. Susurra érotiquement le Lord du Val, saisissant avec douceur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, en quête d'une quelconque lueur de refus, ou d'approbation. Un timide sourire fut sa réponse, une tendre étreinte fut son invitation.

Lorsque Petyr s'immisça en elle, Sansa ne put retenir une plainte de douleur. Son innocence perlait entre ses cuisses, le long de ses fesses. Elle cédait sa place à l'amant, à l'effervescence qui l'accompagnait. Tout comme l'innocence cède sa place à l'amant, la douleur ne tarda pas à céder la sienne au plaisir. Après quelques minutes d'échanges langoureux, le Lord du Val se mit à se mouvoir. Les premiers mouvements furent lents, méthodiques. Il observait, analysait les réactions de la jeune femme face à ces intrusions. Fort vite, il put en déduire qu'elle était bien moins sage qu'elle ne le paraissait. Qui oserait songer que la timide, l'élégante, la douce Lady Sansa Stark avait un penchant pour la brutalité ? Les petits cris aigus qu'elle poussait à chacun de ses coups de rein ne le contrediraient pas.

Alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir sous les coups de boutoirs de son compagnon, un plaisir extatique prit soudainement possession de son être. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. 

_Vos sentiments sont-ils sincères ?_

\- Il semble heureux.  
\- Il ne devrait pas l'être ?

Roose Bolton ouvra la marche, précédé de peu par Petyr Baelish.

\- Je vous assure, elle est encore vierge. Déclara-t-il solennellement. Peu importe la véracité de nos propos tant que notre voix ne tremble pas. Tyrion n'a jamais consommé le mariage, elle n'est donc la femme d'aucun homme. 

_Mentez-moi encore._


End file.
